


The Nightmares of Jackson Whittemore

by thorhugs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kanima, Nightmares, Spoilers for Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorhugs/pseuds/thorhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impressions left behind by Derek's claws mingled with aconite poisoning to once give Jackson nightmares. These lingered on, combining with the mental trauma of Matt's and Gerard's control. The fear of killing the few people he actually cares about brought forth other impressions left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmares of Jackson Whittemore

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an AU I'm building in which Jackson never went to London. He keeps his distance and fights against joining Derek's pack. 
> 
> The start of what this is from can be found here: http://bigkanimaoncampus.tumblr.com/post/55945220234/chains-undone-halemore-closed

The full moon always seemed to make Jackson's nightmares worse. It was when the darkest things came out to play, when he passed out from exhaustion of fighting the chains that held him. With his heart shattered, he had nothing to keep him in control. Derek had found him and restrained him. Stopped him from killing Aiden. And left him chained to a wall in the loft.

The nightmare started the way they always seemed to. He was on a run in the woods when he heard something. The sound of something moving through the underbrush, just outsight. Keeping pace with him.

He ran harder.

The thing never left his side.

Yellow, reptilian eyes flashed in the shadows.

He left the path, running deeper into the woods. No, not the woods. His feet hit charred wooden stairs.

Heat blasted him in the face. The screams of those he cared about could be heard inside. He could see them. Their faces twisted in pain and reaching for him.

Hot breath fell on the back of his neck, venom tipped claws curling over his shoulders.

Tearing away, he dove into the flames. But the moment he broke through the door, the air was dusty and cool. An old building, large tanks and shapes lurking in the shadows.

A flash of red hair.

"Lydia!" he called out, reaching to stop her.

But before he could take a step, there was the creature. Claws wrapped around her neck. Scaly cheek nuzzling against hers. She reached for him, trying to push away from the creature.

"Jackson, please..." She called out.

" _Kill them or kill her_ ," said a voice in his ear. A source just out of sight. Someone who had once been a friend.

"NO!" He tore away, trying to face the voice.

She cried out in pain. "Jackson! STOP!" It was his fingers--his claws--wrapped around her throat.

" ** _KILL HER!_** " Matt bellowed, his form a looming shadow in the center of the dusty space. "YOU DO AS I TELL YOU! NOW KILL HER!"

He couldn't stop himself. He couldn't resist that command. He watched as his hands reached for her. Grabbing her. She tried to escape. Tried to fight. But he was too strong.

Arms wrapped around her, and he pulled her into his lap.

He sat on the ground. Inside, still dusty. But the tangled shape of an old tree sheltering him. He held her tight, face pressed into her hair.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" she asks, looking up to him.

_**KILL HER!** _

"I'm sorry..." He said, pulling her closer. He couldn't look her in the eye.

Claws dug deep into her stomach, slashing upward.

The last that he was faded out with her life.

Flashes.   
A screaming voice.   
_**KILL THEM!** _  
The dead bodies  
 _ **KILL THEM ALL!**_  
The bodies of his friends  
Blood.  
His hands soaked in blood.  
Blood that could never be washed off.  
Scales that never vanished.  
A collar.  
A noose.  
Blood.  
 _ **KILL**_  
 _ **THEM**_  
 _ **ALL**_  
Darkness

A distant alarm.

"Hey, wake up…"


End file.
